


tupperware typa love

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, timeskip kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: kenma’s reaction to his neighbor offering him the extra food they made
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	tupperware typa love

『 🍎 』 kenma’s one of the very attentive people around, having to pick up the slight changes in his team’s dynamic and having to call them out for it without making it sound patronizing.

『 🍎 』 he’s very good at sensing people’s needs - everyone’s, except his own.

『 🍎 』 he’s been chastised by close friends and family alike but it’s a habit that he’s brought even as he crossed adulthood that worsened a lot now that he’s living alone with virtually no one to ~~check in~~ nag as often as before

『 🍎 』 it’s not that he’s doing it on purpose, either. he just sort of _forgets_

『 🍎 』 he’d be up at 9 in the morning with a suit and his boxers to address the rest of the board, do some work and chill a little bit and before he knows it, it’s 9AM again

『 🍎 』 you’re fairly new to the area, but have seen him around and exchanged a few pleasantries here and there when you run into him in the mornings. you’re also acquainted by the delivery guys who bring him food almost everyday. 

『 🍎 』the faux blond is on your mind as you rummage through your kitchen, thinking about the short conversation you had with the latest delivery man who also expressed his concern

『 🍎 』over an hour later you face with a little too much gumbo that a party of one could stomach.

『 🍎 』 like a good neighbor, you put some in your trusty tupperware containers and take them to their doorstep. some of them even bring out fruits in exchange

『 🍎 』 obviously, you reserve your large tupperware for the blond, and it takes you a little more courage to ring his doorbell, jolting at the gruff voice in that greets you from the speaker. “who’s this?”

『 🍎 』 “hey i’m y/n from next door? i made a little too much gumbo and thought i’d give some to you, if you’d like?” your voice is a little too chipper for kenma’s liking, before he realizes it’s well past noon and normal people do have good sleeping schedules

『 🍎 』 before the thought of his food being poisoned crossed his mind, his stomach growled loud enough that it was heard through your end, though you have the decency to hold in your laugh.

『 🍎 』 he sighs, thankful that you can’t see him. “i’ll be out in a sec.”

『 🍎 』 to say that his mouth watered when he opened the gate was an understatement. the tupperware was sealed, yet somehow the smell wafted around, his stomach once again making his hunger known. he accepts the tupperware with a blush, stuttering out that he’ll give it back soon. you only smile, pointing your house out for him before walking away with a bounce in your step.

『 🍎 』 kenma inhaled the gumbo as soon as he sat down, finishing with a full stomach with more to spare.

『 🍎 』 that evening, he takes his car out to buy some dessert, smiling as he buys two of his favorite pie, telling the cashier to package the second one nicely. after dinner, he washes the tupperware by hand, watching how the striking red is starkly out of place in his otherwise minimalistic kitchen set up.

『 🍎 』 kenma arrives on your front door late in the afternoon, hair in a low bun with your tupperware and a gift. before you could refuse, he thrusts it into your arms, mumbling a thank you.

『 🍎 』 as he hurries away, he’s stopped by your voice and the smell of something absolutely delicious making its way to his senses.

『 🍎 』 he meets your bright eyes and expectant smile. “would you like to stay for dinner?” _grandma fa voice: would you like to stay forever?_

『 🍎 』 it was a very impulsive decision on his part, which could be his stomach speaking, but the moment he looked back, he knew he was caught.

『 🍎 』 “sure.”


End file.
